


Mermaid Prince

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Lives, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Sanhyuk - Freeform, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, inspired by the webdrama Mermaid prince, mermaid au, myungjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: Woohyuk was watching Prince Yirim walking by the sea in Haeju and that's when he fell in love with him and promised himself to find him on their next lives.Dongmin goes on a trip and meets a handsome man at an inn, the man looked at him and he felt as if he found something.Binwoo/Binu Mermaid AUcredits to @CHA_STAR_ for the prompt and letting me write this ^^
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 38
Kudos: 72





	1. First Meeting

It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect weather for a trip.

Dongmin and his friends are on their way for a trip to the seaside. The new academic year was about to begin so everyone thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere and have fun. Besides, all five of their birthdays were very close to one and another and because of the finals, they were not able to celebrate it well.

So, this trip is a double celebration.

Dongmin and his friends all go to the same college, though they aren’t the same age. Myungjun, the oldest is an art major, Jinwoo is a photography major, Dongmin is into science, Sanha is the youngest and takes applied music and Rocky takes both architecture and dance. Jinwoo is older than Dongmin and Rocky, Dongmin being the third oldest in the group and Rocky was just a year above Sanha. Poor kid works so hard to balance his double majors, but he enjoys it because he is able to make both his parents and himself happy.

The five of them are packed in an old wagon, blasting music as they drive to the beach. Jinwoo is at the wheel and Myungjun beside him, singing at the top of his lungs.

Thank God he has good vocals.

The remaining three were vibing at the back seat, hyping their older brother. After an hour or so, they finally reach the beach and Myungjun runs off.

“It’s the sea!!”

“Hyung! Come back here!! We still need to find a place to stay!” Sanha shouts as Jinwoo laughs fondly. Sometimes he really wonders if Myungjun is lying about his age. Dongmin looks around. The beach was deserted and empty, except for the coconut and palm trees. Just then, he spots a house far away.

“Hyung, maybe we can stay there,” Dongmin points to the house as he pokes Jinwoo.

“Why can’t we just go to other normal beaches and stay there?” Sanha whines. The bright sunrays reflect on his milky skin, making him glow. “Because they are too crowded,” Rocky replies without turning to the kid and hands him a drink. Sanha takes it and gulps it down happily.

“Let's go over there and ask.” Jinwoo turns to Myungjun who was looking at him comically, “Hyung! We found a place! Let’s go over there!”

“Okay!!”

Myungjun joins them and they head off together to the house.

They stand in front of the wooden inn in front of them. Myungjun perks up as he saw a figure walking through the windows, “There is someone! Excuse me!”

A man with shiny black hair, clad in a white shirt with an apron around his waist comes out.

Dongmin suddenly felt as if his knees had gone weak. His heart was beating so fast. The man locked eyes with him for what felt like hours but his eyes, there was something different about them.

_Why do I feel so weird?_

“Hello, sir. Can we stay at this inn for a few weeks? We are on vacation,” Jinwoo asks calmly. The man broke his gaze with Dongmin and looked at them. He seemed a bit hesitant but nodded his head.

“Hyung. Come on,” Minhyuk nudged Dongmin who was busy staring at the man that walked away.

“Oh, yeah.”

The man showed them their rooms and gave them a booklet about their arrangements. They all thanked him and he went away without a word. Myungjun plopped down on the bed, followed by Sanha. Minhyuk and Jinwoo went to change their clothes while Dongmin unpacked.

“Yah, Dongminie! I saw you ogling that man! Do you like him~” Myungjun smirks. Dongmin was quick to deny, “N-No. Not at all.”

Myungjun sighs with a smile, “You know, you should know that you have very fair skin and it’s easily noticeable when you blush.” He snickers as Dongmin pretends to ignore him and changes his clothes.

Soon, he was out in the water with Jinwoo and Minhyuk. They ran along the shore like kids playing around and did a swimming contest in which Minhyuk won easily. Dongmin laughed and cried as he was dragged into the water by the other two until he was left among the waves trying to catch his breath.

“Yah! I’ll catch you two!! Just wait!”

“Try us hyung!”

Dongmin got up and glanced over to the corridor of the inn. He saw the man standing, maybe looking at him but he couldn’t tell because of the distance.

Bin watched as the fair skinned person played with his friends, laughing and having fun. He saw them running around, swimming and teasing each other in the water. For a short moment, that person looked over in his direction.

Bin didn’t know what to feel. In fact, he doesn’t know what he was feeling. He felt happy but also sad and confused. He knew who he was the moment he laid his eyes on him.

Bin had finally found him. It was him.

But he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t tell him who he was. He knew humans were different from him. They can’t remember the past like he does. But he knew it all.

_Woohyuk sat on one of the rocks of the shore, waiting for his beloved. The moon had risen away from the horizon, not too high though. The waves crashed against the stones as he flapped his tail about, enjoying the ripples he created in the water. The part of the shore he was sitting on was quite deserted and hidden away among uneven landscapes and bushes. He quickly turned his head as he heard the sound of rustling of leaves._

_“You are here!” he says excitedly as a tall figure emerges from the bushes. Woohyuk rests his tail on the rock, facing the love of his life with a smile. “Did you miss me too much?” the man teases as he sits down beside Woohyuk._

_“Of course, I did. I will always miss you. My beautiful prince.”_

_“I missed you too, my handsome prince.”_

_Both of them chuckle happily. He interlaces his fingers with Woohyuk and looks at him. Under the moonlight, Woohyuk swore he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and, he was deeply in love with him. He was in love with a human being._

_“I will always love you and care for you, Yirim-ah. Even if we get separated, I will always come to find you.”_

_He could see the happiness as well as tears in his eyes, the slight blush on his cheeks and he wished he would always smile like that forever._

_“I will be waiting for you. I love you just as much, Woohyuk-ah.”_


	2. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin extended his hand. Dongmin looked at him before shaking hands a bit shyly. Their hands lingered for a while. Bin couldn’t take his eyes off him while Dongmin’s blush bloomed bright red. He thought Dongmin’s hand felt warm. They removed their hands and Dongmin smiled at him. “Can you make us both a drink? We can enjoy the sunset together.”   
> Bin’s heart skipped a beat, but he managed to nod with a smile.

_All he could see was black._

_His eyes, his mouth, his hands, his feet, they were all bound. He didn’t know where he was but he was sure he was on a vehicle because of the constant movement and bumps._

_Yirim was panicking; he could feel his heart beating so loud. His breaths were quick and laboured. He was completely taken off guard when a group of men in black robes attacked his room, killing all the maids and servants that were on duty. His own guard was slashed thrice and defeated. He fought back as much as he could. He tried, he really did. But he wasn’t a strong and capable warrior. He learned how to fight but he wasn’t good at it. He was those princes that were more attracted to books and literature, who wrote poems and stories. His attacks were mostly futile and he was knocked out pretty quickly._

_By the time he gained consciousness, he was tied up._

_The King of Haeju had many enemies. Even in his court, there were many who were against him._

_Yirim was one of the reasons he was hated. Unlike other princes, Yirim was... different._

_He liked pretty robes, preferred to cook rather than fight, knew how to stitch and sew and absolutely adored books. He was tall and well built but he had a fragile heart. He was soft young boy._

_And his beauty added to his peculiar taste and personality._

_He had clear and milky white skin, gorgeous long hair, beautiful eyes and pink lips, even the ladies felt jealous of him._

_This also made him an easy target for many._

_His beauty attracted several tainted minds and wanted to prey on him. And that was what he feared. People won’t just leave him that easily, he was a treasure that was to be exploited at any given chance. He knew it._

_So even if he was going to be killed, it would include a process. And he dreaded it._

The sun had set and the skies were beginning to dim down into darkness. The waves moved about gently with a cool breeze blowing the sea shore. The group had gone inside and got themselves settled in their rooms. Bin was in the kitchen, cooking for his guests. His mind was somewhere else though.

“Mr Owner!”

Bin wondered how he found his way into the kitchen. Myungjun walked in with a bright smile. His eyes widened though.

“I thought you’d be surprised but you are as still as a rock.”

Bin turned away and resumed with his cooking. Myungjun peered over him, “Is that supposed to be our dinner? You make the food by yourself? It looks delicious!”

Bin ignored him and continued on. Myungjun pouted but his expression changed, “Oh... Excuse me, are you perhaps... mute?”

Bin looked at him and gave a small nod. Myungjun ‘ahh’ed in realisation. But he did not stop his array of questions.

“You must be good at cooking.”

A nod.

“Do you like cooking?”

Another nod.

“Do you manage this inn by yourself?”

Another nod.

“That’s cool! How long has it been?”

Bin paused frying. He turned to Myungjun and showed him five fingers.

“Ahh, five years. That’s also cool,” he smiled, sitting on the counter, “You look pretty handsome, Mr Owner. Don’t mind me asking but do you have a boyfriend? I mean, girlfriend. Or whatever is your choice of course,” Myungjun bit his lips as he stumbled with his words. His friends were all gay and the word boyfriend just slipped out.

Bin sighed and shook his head. He had always found the language of humans funny. Like calling someone you love boyfriend. Or girlfriend. It was just ridiculous. What do you call your male friends then? Guy friends? Man friends? What about female friends?

He shook his head. He gestured to Myungjun at the dinner table and the elder got the message right away so off he went, to get the rest of his friends.

Bin felt his heartbeat quicken a bit.

He was going to see Dongmin again.

_Woohyuk was away from his kingdom again, swimming into the areas that were prohibited from entering. He was very, very, extremely far away to be exact. He had stealthily sneaked out from his castle to explore the oceans. On his way, he felt happy meeting new fishes who recognised him even if they lived far away from him. He swam with them happily, chatting and smiling. The little creatures held such high respect for him. He felt proud and accomplished._

_Woohyuk was by nature, too curious and brave. He was also strong and held great magical powers which fuelled his desire to explore even more._

_He had read of the human civilisation in many books and he was very interested in it. He read many tales of interactions between the humans and his mer-people but had also come across dangerous accounts. How the humans used sharp stones and sticks to catch fishes and how they devoured them by putting them in the fire._

_But they didn’t affect him, whatsoever. Instead, he became more curious. He had already made a trip a few months back and it was amazing. He proceeded the same journey like last time._

_He could see the sunrays now as he was near to the surface. He felt excited. He never knew what it was like since they lived so deep in the ocean. Everything seemed to sparkle and he loved it. But he was cautious at the same time. So, he did not rise to the surface. He swam a little away from the surface and followed the sun. He knew it would take him to the shore, he had made such meticulous calculations for his adventure before and it proved to be valid. He had to be careful though, he couldn’t risk being caught by any of the humans._

_The sun was slowly setting as he swam relentlessly. He was tired but he couldn’t stop his excitement._

_In his previous travel, he had seen a certain being, walking down the shore. And he wanted to see that being again._

_Suddenly, he heard faint noises. He quickly swam downwards and stayed as low as he could._

_He was not far away from the shore, maybe a few miles. He looked around and was absolutely shocked._

_He saw a huge wooden vessel, floating above him. He gaped at it and as if hypnotised, followed the vessel._

_After a while, it stopped and he waited._

_No movement._

_A few moments passed._

_Then, something was dropped into the water. Startled, Woohyuk quickly swam away from the boat and watched from a safe distance. The wooden thing began to sail away. He stared at the thing that was dropped. A few fishes surrounded it so it wasn’t anything poisonous or harmful. Because the fishes told him._

_He got near the thing slowly, heart racing. It seemed like a sack and it was tied by something. He extended his hand carefully and pulled the string-like object, untangling the knot. The sack fell away and revealed a human. Woohyuk quickly moved back. The human’s eyes were closed and... looked beautiful._

_It was the same being he saw months back! He could never mistake such beauty anywhere._

_Then he remembered, humans couldn’t breathe underwater. He panicked. He didn’t want him to die._

_And, in a gist of the moment, did the first thing that came to his mind._

_Woohyuk kissed him._

_Yirim tried to open his eyes. He could feel his entire body, he was breathing. He was alive._

_He blinked a few times and tried to sit up but pain suddenly shot up through his spine and he cried out. Memories of his travel to the sea came to his mind and he felt fear creep into his body. He let out a pained whine but was caught off guard by a voice._

_“Are you okay?”_

_He quickly looked to his side and saw a man peering at him curiously, more than half of his body underwater as he leaned on a rock. Yirim looked around. He was in a cave but it was lit by crystals. He_ _looked down and realised he was sitting on a rock surrounded by water. Below the surface of water swam many jelly fish-like creatures that illuminated its own light. For a moment, Yirim forgot everything._

_He looked around in awe until his gaze landed on the man that was still looking at him. He suddenly felt conscious of himself and looked away as he hugged his clothes to his body._

_The man didn’t seem fazed at all. “Are you okay?”_

_Yirim looked at him. He hesitated for a while but nodded his head. The man’s face turned to one of confusion, “You can speak. I saw you speak the other day.”_

_“When?”_

_“That day when you were walking by the sea shore. About a week back.”_

_Yirim suddenly felt alarmed. Was he a stalker?_

_The man pressed one hand on one of the rocks and rose up until he was close to Yirim’s face. The latter jerked back in surprise but was even more surprised when he saw the man’s bluish-purple tail in place of legs. The man looked at him and Yirim felt a gentle hand caressing his cheeks. He touched the corner of his lips tenderly, “You are hurt.”_

_Yirim could only stare back._

Dongmin and his friends had settled down in the small dining hall. Minhyuk and Myungjun were currently having a battle as to who can fit more spoons of rice in their mouths as Jinwoo tried to make Sanha eat his vegetables. Dongmin was laughing hysterically at his two friends whose mouths were filled to the brim with white grains sticking to their faces. Myungjun almost choked and Minhyuk leaned on his chair, trying to swallow the food in his mouth. Bin came in and filled their kimchi plates.

“Thank you!” Sanha and Jinwoo said in unison. Dongmin also gave his thanks while the other two made some unfamiliar noises that were meant to say the same words. Myungjun swallowed the last of his rice and gulped down some water before calling out, “Mr Owner!! Have you eaten?”

Bin turned around, briefly glancing at Dongmin. He shook his head. “Then, come join us! It’s not fun to eat alone!” Sanha added cheerfully. Jinwoo looked at him expectantly, “Please join us. We don’t mind.”

Bin contemplated for a while before sitting down on one of the chairs. Which happened to be in front of Dongmin. Myungjun quickly gave him a bowl and some small plates containing various side dishes.

“Your stew is absolutely delicious! You’re a great cook!” Myungjun exclaimed. Minhyuk nodded his head vigorously. Bin offered a small smile and began eating. He watched quietly as everyone talked and ate. Myungjun, he realised, was very, very talkative. Sanha rivalled him while Jinwoo tried to control the chaos. The poor guy seemed tired, he felt bad for him.

“Sir?”

Bin whipped his head to look at Dongmin, who had a smile on his face. He held out his hand holding a napkin. “There is stew on your chin.”

Bin touched his chin and felt something wet. He smiled a bit and took the napkin, bowing his head. He wiped his chin. His cheeks felt a bit warm. Dongmin smiled and looked away to Sanha who was telling a story about a movie he watched.

“Oh, did you guys know? There’s a mermaid that lives in this area,” Minhyuk said, pointing his chopsticks, eyes wide. Bin stiffened.

“Mermaids aren’t real, hyung,” Sanha deadpanned.

“Maybe. But I read an article about some people being on a search for a mermaid near this area! They said they had caught sight of him before but vanished among the waves.”

“How do you know it’s a he?”

“They said he had short hair. Also, he has powers! Magical powers!”

“How do you know that?”

“The article said it. They are on a hunt to find that mermaid.”

“Then, it should be a merman,” Dongmin casually said as he dipped his meat in some sauce. All attention went to him, including Bin.

“How do you know that?”

“It's common knowledge. Mermaid is a female. Merman is a male.”

“You two need to stop reading fantasy books,” Myungjun rolled his eyes.

The conversation went on about fairies and unicorns but Bin had stopped eating. He looked down at his food. They were on a hunt. He needed to be careful.

The next day started well. It was a bright sunny day and the beach was as always, empty. Dongmin and his friends had a blast. They ran around the shore, build sandcastles and what not. Also, they were extremely loud. The empty beach echoed their screams and laughs.

They had lunch outside, today’s menu being... fish. Sanha and Minhyuk had requested for it. Bin had strongly rejected it at first but Sanha put on his best sad pout and Minhyuk had his puppy eyes on and maybe Sanha had mentioned that Dongmin loved it so, here he was. He had to go to the nearest market and buy a dead one.

(But Bin didn’t notice Sanha’s smirk when he was busy contemplating about the fish.)

After lunch, the two eldest were lazily piled up on the big swing at the roof when Jinwoo saw something, “What are those people doing there?” He removed his sunglasses till the tip of his nose. Myungjun perked up, “Where? Oh.”

Some people wearing dark clothes with tubes and nets were moving towards the water. “Do you think it’s about that mermaid thing Minhyuk said?”

“Maybe.” Myungjun didn’t sound as excited.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

Jinwoo turned to him. “What do you mean?”

Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows, “I mean, they are carrying nets. What if it’s actually real? They clearly don’t have good intentions.”

Jinwoo sat up. “Hm. That’s true. But it can’t be real, hyung. Mermaids aren’t real.”

“But I still feel bad.”

Jinwoo smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. He smirked, “Should I do more? Will that cheer you up?”

No words needed, Myungjun climbed onto his lap and a make out session ensued.

“Hyung-”

Dongmin turned and walked away without another word.

Bin saw Dongmin coming down the stairs. His heart started beating quickly, like it happens every time he meets him. His feet moved on his own and he approached him. Dongmin bowed when he saw him, “Hello.”

Bin smiled and waved his hand when he bowed. Dongmin smiled back, “It’s okay to not bow?” Bin nodded. Now, he didn’t know what to do. Maybe he should say his name. He pointed to his apron which had his name stitched.

“Moon Bin?”

He nodded. Dongmin looked confused, “You want me to call you by your name?” He nodded again. He was clearly blushing. But Dongmin was blushing too.

He extended his hand. Dongmin looked at him before shaking hands a bit shyly. Their hands lingered for a while. Bin couldn’t take his eyes off him while Dongmin’s blush bloomed bright red. He thought Dongmin’s hand felt warm. They removed their hands and Dongmin smiled at him. “Can you make us both a drink? We can enjoy the sunset together.”

Bin’s heart skipped a beat, but he managed to nod with a smile.

It had been a week since Dongmin and his friends came to the beach. Dongmin grew very fond of Bin and spent lots of time with him. They spent evenings sitting on the sand, Bin using his hands and writing on the sand to speak to Dongmin. Honestly, Bin had been worried about being burdensome since he couldn’t speak. But Dongmin would look at him and smile so sweetly, watching him patiently.

Bin longed to tell him everything. Everything. He didn’t have to wait long. But was he ready to show himself to Dongmin?

_Yirim would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!!! hopefully the chapters long and good enough to make up for the time it took!!  
> thank you for reading^^
> 
> have a great day/night <3


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin had stayed behind, saying he had to make a trip to a store to buy things. After making sure there wasn’t a soul on the beach, he went to the southernmost part of the place which was the bottom of a cliff. Night time had fallen and Bin stealthily made his way into the water. He went in until the water reached up to his chest and waited.
> 
> It was a full moon. The day he could change.

The sun was already under the horizon, the skies almost turning a dark blue. The waves moved about the shore, wetting the sand. Dongmin had already gone in with the others, a chilly breeze blowing over the beach.

Bin had stayed behind, saying he had to make a trip to a store to buy things. After making sure there wasn’t a soul on the beach, he went to the southernmost part of the place which was the bottom of a cliff. Night time had fallen and Bin stealthily made his way into the water. He went in until the water reached up to his chest and waited.

It was a full moon. The day he could change.

He looked up at the bright, shining celestial body and he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed and he prayed, until small stars began to appear around him under water. It spun around him in the faintest of glow, blessing him with the magic and the ability to change and so he did. His feet became one long body, his bluish purple scales covering him up and he finally felt like he was alive.

Bin took in a deep breath as he felt his change complete. The waves swayed against his body gently and there was an electric feeling coursing through his body. It felt euphoric. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over him and he sunk into the water. For a while, he stayed motionless and curled up. When he opened his eyes, he could see the floor of the sea, moonlight shining down in the dark blue waters. He lunged himself forward and he couldn’t feel happier. His tail moved in rolls and he propelled himself, piercing through the water and proceeded to make a jump when he was far away.

It felt so free. He missed it so much.

He let the waves slide on his skin, thought about it so that he can remember it until the next full moon again.

He was just moving around when something got caught in his tail and he screamed in pain. He heard voices and people coming. He pulled away from whatever was holding him back and he bit his lip hard to avoid another scream. He was in his mermaid so he was able to use some of his powers, thanks to the Moon goddess that was looking over him right now. With a spell, he enclosed himself in a bubble and commanded the waves to carry him away to the other side of the cliff. And just when many feet began to stomp close to the waters, he was carried away.

When Bin opened his eyes, he was lying on the sand, half of his body in water. His body was aching so much and his tail hurt. He whimpered and turned his head to the side. He could make out a figure coming to him but he couldn’t open his eyes anymore. He would be found out for sure, whether for the good or bad. Unable to handle the pain that eating him up, he succumbed to it and let his vision go black.

_After he saved Yirim, Woohyuk took care of him. He nursed him in the cave until he was well again. Yirim was quiet at first, glancing at him and his tail but obeyed whatever was told. Woohyuk had bought him clothes and human food and spent time with him. He would sit beside him on one of the rocks, tail curled up and listen to him talk. After about two weeks or so, Yirim felt comfortable with their daily routine. He shared his stories with the merman and asked for his comfort which Woohyuk gladly gave._

_Yirim had always fantasized about mermaids and fairies since he was such an avid reader. He was more curious than Woohyuk expected him to be, asking him about his mer life and how it was like to rule the water world. Woohyuk spoke to the jelly fishes that lit up the waters and bought his fish friends to keep him company. In return, Woohyuk learned about the human world and its workings, eventually learning about how Yirim ended up in the sea. He couldnt understand what it meant at first, what they did to him but he was enraged when he came to know of it and swore to get his revenge._

_Though like many other fairy tales, just like how the characters fell in love, being in each other company made them have feelings for each other. Woohyuk, of course, was very shameless about his display of affection and favouritism over him and Yirim slowly came to like the other’s pretty smile and warm hugs._

_A few months went by quickly and Yirim was all healed and healthy. One day, Woohyuk told him about how he saw his father and a huge search party that was roaming the seas in search of him. Yirim was quiet but confessed that he did miss his home so Woohyuk, a bit hesitantly, offered to take him home. Yirim was thankful but he made the mer prince promise him that he will visit him. Yirim would miss him so much but he wouldnt admit it out loud. Both stared at each other for a while, breath mingling as they unconsciously leaned towards each other and finally shared a deep kiss._

_They pulled away breathless and Yirim felt as though he finally found somewhere he would be accepted._

_In the shining emerald eyes of a merman._

_“I love you.”_

When Bin opened his eyes again, he was in a bright room and had to blink several times to adjust to the light. He groaned and tried to sit up only for a sharp pain to shoot up to his spine and tail. He whimpered and he tried to focus his vision when he felt a hand press him down gently.

“Lay back down, Bin.”

Bin immediately recognized the voice and looked up to see the familiar beautiful face, looking at him worriedly. He felt tears well up for no reason.

“Does it hurt too much?” Dongmin’s voice was so gentle. Gosh, it hurt so much. A surge of emotions overcame him and unable to handle it, Bin pulled Dongmin to his chest and cried onto his shoulder. Dongmin froze but he relaxed when he heard sniffles and hugged him.

Bin’s emotions were going on an overdrive and he blamed it on the full moon. His long lost lover was in front of him and he has seen him in his true form, _hurt_ and his face. God, his face was hitting home too much for him. The face he had been longing for so long, looking at him like that. He had tried to be patient. But tonight, it was like the pain opened the gate to whatever emotions he had been hiding for hundreds of years.

Bin pushed himself into Dongmin’s shirt and let out his tears.

He just realized how much he missed him. How much he craved him.

So, he let it all out, let his tears take away whatever feelings he had been hiding for so long and allowed himself to be caressed and comforted by the man he had loved for hundreds of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE AND YES IM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!  
> first of all im SO SORRY FOR THE CHAP BEING SHORT but im so happy im finally updating this T-T if you read my other stories, you can see that im updating them all! i have finally started writing again, after so many months though im still struggling with myself but i shall be fine soon!! or atleast i like to believe that hehe.  
> anyways, i'll try to update more and more but it cant be too fast because as you can see, i have too many on going fics why do i do this to myself-
> 
> ALWAYS THANKFUL TO ALL OF MY READERS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	4. In the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they all end up in the sea at its deepest points.

Dongmin was confused to Bin’s reaction but he realized he must be in great pain. If it hadn’t it been for Minhyuk and Sanha’s ‘secret tour of the beach’, they would have never found Bin in the first place. The two youngest had been going around when they saw Bin lying on the shore, bleeding and crying. They were both shocked, Sanha for one, stood completely frozen and screamed in the highest pitch he could along with a string of unsuitable curses before Minhyuk quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. But Minhyuk was quick to overcome it and quickly kneeled before him and touched his face gently. It took a while to snap Sanha out of his bewilderment and his eyes landed on Bin’s injuries. With Minhyuk’s instructions, he stayed behind while Sanha ran to get help of his hyungs.

Everyone was stunned by the turn of events, the three of them stood frozen with mouth ajar but then, they saw the blood and prioritized taking care of him first. It was a struggle to get him inside because his tail was so heavy. With great difficulty, they got him inside and lay him down on one of the beds and used towels to stop the blood. Jinwoo got the first aid kit and used the bandages to cover the cuts up. It was a big and ugly slash that contrasted too much with the beautiful scales that covered his tail.

After the initial shock and panic, when everyone finally calmed down enough to assess the situation, they sat down and looked at each other silently. Nothing was spoken for a long while when Bin began to regain consciousness and immediately burst into tears.

Dongmin let Bin cry to his content and comforted him. The rest just sat there awkwardly. After Bin’s bawling died down to occasional hiccups, Myungjun kindly handed him a box of tissues and Bin took it muttering a ‘thank you.’

Myungjun smiled at first but then it hit him.

Everyone seemed to realize it and looked at him with wide eyes, mouths hanging open for the third time today.

“Wait, this is too much for one night. Tell me I’m dreaming, our owner is speaking,” Sanha held his head and looked at everyone.

“I-” Bin’s voice cracked terribly and he winced, before clearing his throat and trying again though it came out hoarse but soft, “I’m sorry but please let me explain myself.”

Everyone nodded in unison so fast. Bin turned to look at Dongmin, who looked as curious and surprised as the rest and he looked down, heaving a breath.

“Well… first of all, as you can see… I’m not human. I’m a mermaid, a prince actually but that was a long time back. And my voice, I traded my voice for a human form which is why I couldn’t speak before. Now, I’m in my real form so my voice is back.”

Bin looked up to them hesitantly and they were all looking at him with so much focus, he felt himself getting flustered at the attention.

“You’re a mermaid?” Jinwoo asked. Bin nodded. “I was right! Mermaids exist!” Minhyuk suddenly stood up, looking like an over confident kid who got an A in one test.

“Mermen, you people. Even you got it wrong, Bin hyung. Or wait, are you a female?” Sanha chipped in. Dongmin’s eyes widened so big and the rest gasped loudly, looking scandalized.

Bin smiled at that and shook his head, “No, I’m a male. I’m sorry for my mistake, Sanha.” He turned to look at Dongmin and that seemed to do something to him because he was suddenly flushed all the way to his ears.

“Your injury, how do we help you with it? We didn’t want to use any medicines without consulting you, so we only bandaged it,” Jinwoo asked, looking concerned.

“It will heal on its own, don’t worry. That was a very good decision, Jinwoo hyung, human medicines are toxic to mer people. Thank you.” Everyone let out a sigh collectively and Bin smiled. It was funny how in sync they were being from the moment he woke up. “But I need to get to the water before dawn, or else I will be stuck like this-”

A loud bang interrupted him until it repeated for a while and Bin immediately imagined who it must be. “Guys, quick! Dongmin, hang me over your shoulder and run out the back door and to the sea. They are after me, but they might be after you all too. Follow me, fast!”

“Who’s after Bin??”

Minhyuk pulled up Sanha with him, “The kidnappers I talked about, idiot. Hurry up!”

They all scrambled and Bin turned to Dongmin who looked at him for a second before grabbing his waist and hoisted him over his shoulder with a grunt because of the weight. They made towards the back door and Jinwoo mindfully locked it from the outside. They were close to the water when they heard the door break behind them.

Dongmin growled in his throat, Bin’s weight was getting too much with the running but he managed to pull through although he stumbled along the way. Everyone had their hearts on their sleeves, beating loudly with adrenaline.

“Go into the water!” Bin shouted. The five boys followed his command and ran into the water before holding their breaths and going underwater. Dongmin let go of Bin and Bin gasped at feeling of the familiar waves, a sting piercing through his tail as he moved but he bit his lip and moved. Closing his eyes, he did another spell. Mid way, he heard a shoot but he focused on his task and engulfed them all in a bubble and moved downwards at such a speed that no one realized how they travelled, bumping onto the surface of the bubble.

When Bin opened his eyes, it was pitch dark. He did another spell, summoning his light friends, the jelly fishes and lit up the area.

The boys were lying on their backs and their stomachs, holding their heads.

“Is everyone okay?” Bin asked worriedly. His instinct was, of course, to go towards Dongmin. No one was in their minds to call him out for that, thank god.

“Dizzy, ugh,” Dongmin blinked, “Where are we?”

“At the bottom of the sea. It’s safe here, no one will be able to reach this point.” Bin assured.

The rest of them slowly stood up, regaining their composure. When they looked around though, they were in awe. There were so many jelly fishes swimming about around them. They gaped at the floating creatures, faces close to the surface of the bubble.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, I must be dreaming.”

Bin chuckled and thanked the largest jelly fish, the pack leader for coming at such fast notice. He also thanked the Moon in a silent prayer.

“Wait! I’m breathing! Oh my god, I’m breathing underwater-” Sanha began to screech in horror.

“Hey, it’s okay. You are all inside this bubble, not exactly with the water, so it’s okay. The surface of the bubble allows oxygen to enter as air so it’s fine. Don’t panic everyone, you are all safe,” Bin tried to explain to them to ease their panic. They looked at him like he grew two heads and then nodded and turned to look around.

“Okay then, what will we do now?” Jinwoo asked.

Bin sighed in defeat, “You all have to stay here for a while. If they are still after me, they will target you as well. I will take us to the other side of the sea. Until then… I guess, enjoy the ride?”

“Is this a sea trip?!” Myungjun chirped happily despite the situation they were in.

“Well, you could say that.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Bin smiled and once again, his eyes searched for Dongmin who was looking at him already. He looked a bit shaken up but returned his smile with ease.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! updateee yayyyy  
> idk if the chapters for this fic are short but it pretty much feels full to me for a chap so im letting it be. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> OH OH if you are interested in crime stories, im participating for a fic fest/contest on twitter, its a bin crime/mystery au so if you could check it out at @hyucktata if you can ^^ (yes i changed my @ if anyone noticed)
> 
> anyways, have a great day/night and remember that i love you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by binnie's new web drama, Mermaid Prince and a prompt by @CHA_STAR_
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> find me on twt @jeonggukielovea :)))) ( ITS CHANGED but its cute so im not removing it hehe)


End file.
